1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlight device for vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a headlight having a main bulb and an auxiliary light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle headlight device can have a head or main bulb for providing light, but may also have a position bulb, which is an auxiliary light source. Such a position bulb may be desirable for reasons such as increasing passive visibility during daytime running of the vehicle.
Such a headlight device is shown in Japanese document no. JP-UM-A-63-118101, which discloses a main reflector having a main bulb and a sub-reflector having a sub-bulb. The widths of the main reflector and the sub-reflector are approximately the same, and the main reflector and the sub-reflector are accommodated in a common housing. However, this arrangement is somewhat bulky and can be aesthetically unpleasing.